The present invention relates to a telephone terminal device which prevents the unnecessary utilization of a telephone line when inadvertent facsimile signals are received at a telephone answering device (TAD).
Heretofore, with a conventional TAD, the arrival of an inadvertent facsimile signal was a considerable annoyance to the called party. Until the signal ceased, the phone line was unnecessarily engaged and, in the case of a TAD, the recording medium was wasted needlessly.